1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of vibration-damping. More particularly, the invention pertains to anti-seismic supports for protecting a structure from seismic shock.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention was conceived by the inventor while observing his daughter and a friend jumping on a bed. The bed consisted of a box spring support and an inner-spring mattress. The bed remained stationary despite the series of shocks created by the jumping, and it was perceived that an analogous system could be constructed to protect buildings or skyscrapers against earth tremors. Thus inspired I sought a means for constructing buildings or towers that, irrespective of their height or weight, could resist earthquakes. After studying references related to springs and other constituents, the present invention was perfected.
During an earthquake energy is transmitted in the form of seismic waves. Two commonly known seismic waves are primary waves (P-waves) and secondary waves (S-waves). Primary waves are compression waves and typically travel at a speed of about 8 Km/sec. Secondary waves are transverse waves and typically travel at a speed of about 4 Km/sec.